custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Audrey Sanders
Audrey Sanders was the primary pilot of mark VI jaeger Seawolf Genesis. History Early Life Audrey Sanders was born on November 14, 2012 in Anchorage, Alaska. Her family was standard middle-class, and was able to provide Audrey with the minimum amount of funding to get her through college. As a child, Audrey enjoyed playing various winter sports such as skiing, skating and hockey. She spent more time outside in Anchorage's frigid cold than inside the warmth of her house. Her particular hobby of swimming in the Gulf of Alaska, along with the aforementioned love for winter sports, rendered her body impervious to cold. Thus, she obtained the nickname "Polar Bear." On October 4, 2024, Audrey's family was on its first overseas vacation in Kuching, Malaysia. Audrey was swimming near Damai Beach when alarms went off; the kaiju KC-24 was headed for Kuching. Audrey and her younger sister Ashley were immediately herded to an anti-kaiju bunker under a luxury resort. Their parents were shopping inland, and were taken to a separate bunker underneath a shopping center. Audrey and Ashley watched on as Mammoth Apostle was dropped onto the Miracle Mile off Kuching. Both girls weren't concerned to the slightest, as Mammoth was the newest and sturdiest American jaeger; it was on another level to old rustbuckets like Gipsy Danger. Besides, Striker Eureka would arrive as back-up in 30 minutes. There would be nothing to worry about, or so they thought. KC-24 turned out to be yet another monster cat IV, the largest one yet. Mammoth Apostle could barely keep up with its fluid, precise strikes. After 30 minutes, the kaiju had shattered Mammoth's chest armor and shredded its left knee. The mark IV continued fighting gallantly despite its perilous state, landing a few blows with its jackhammer-esque fists. Yet all hope of victory was crushed when KC-24 drilled into Mammoth's battery cells and ripped open its conn-pod. The colossal jaeger, America's last hope, toppled over and sank dismally. Striker Eureka was still 12 minutes out. KC-24's thunderous footsteps reverberated around the bunker as it made its way inland. The kaiju began leveling buildings like Lego blocks, ravaging Kuching's city center to a barren wasteland. Audrey's concerns mounted, but they were washed away as Striker Eureka finally arrived. Striker was something else in a fight; it simply charged in the dumbest way possible, soaking up hits without even the slightest sign of damage. KC-24 scored over six heavy hits to Striker, but the mark V ignored them and bodily hurled it into a building. A thunderous series of jabs, hooks and uppercuts followed, smashing KC-24's bones and knocking it around like a toy. Five minutes in, the kaiju was desperately hanging onto life as Striker mercilessly pounded it to oblivion. KC-24 lay dead just three minutes later, its organs gouged out and pulped by Striker's great fists. Yet for Audrey and Ashley, Striker's brutality had dire consequences; its no-holds-barred fighting style had wreaked havoc on underground installations, including the bunker that housed their parents. Both of them were confirmed dead as Striker swaggered out to sea, past Mammoth's flaming wreck. Audrey would always wonder, until the very moment of her death, if the Hansens gave a damn about the innocent souls killed as a result of their unhinged lunacy. Jaeger Academy Audrey enlisted in Jaeger Academy class 2034-B, along with her sister. However, Ashley failing physical examinations meant Audrey had to continue alone. She soon befriended Emilia Jablonski and the two were subsequently proved Drift compatible. Both women placed second in their class, narrowly failing assignment to a mark VII. Audrey and Emilia's new jaeger was to be Seawolf Genesis, America's last mark VI. 2035 "Uprising" Both Audrey and Emilia were at Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickam when Shao Industries drones went rogue. It was a calm night, with a slight breeze rippling through Pearl Harbor. A fleet of warships from NATO countries were berthed alongside, with Seawolf standing guard over the silent vessels. Audrey and Emilia were taking a walk, marveling at the US 7th Fleet flagship Saratoga. ''Their phones rang simultaneously as ominous black/white forms began emerging from beneath the sea. By the time mutated Shao drones had pulverized ''USS Enterprise and buckled Saratoga's hull, Audrey and Emilia were suiting up. They could only watch helplessly as the British cruiser Duke of York was annihilated. Seawolf made its first step as the Royal Navy's flagship detonated in a blazing inferno. Audrey and Emilia were able to barely kill two drones, receiving crippling damage in the process. They were seconds away from pulverizing a third, when another drone swung USS Midway onto Seawolf's conn-pod like a baseball bat. Midway's mooring line wrapped around Audrey's neck, shearing her head off as 25,000 tons of missile cruiser hurtled away. Audrey's entire spine and organs were ripped out, while her body was turned inside out. The hunk of bloody flesh rammed into Seawolf's conn-pod visor with enough momentum to punch right through. Personality Skills